A Race Against Time
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: The Chosen One. The Sith'ari. Prophecies from opposing sides, but are the people who the prophecy refer to any different from each other? Meet Marina Vader and Anakin Skywalker as they go about fulfilling their prophecies, only one can win. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A Race Against Time.

Disclaimer-Star Wars is mine. MINE! MINE! MINE! No, it's George's Sandbox, but I get to play in it. And Marina is mine, back off.

Prologue

In a galaxy far away, there was two prophecies. One, spoke of the Chosen One. Chosen to bring balance to the force by eliminating the Sith. Another spoke of the Chosen One's opposite. Known only as the Sith'ari, it's job was to bring evil to the universe. Many believed it was Darth Bane who fulfilled the prophecy but they were wrong. A young boy, named Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. His midi-chlorian count revealed all.

Chapter 1

The Annual Corusanti Ball. Only those worthy of an invite were allowed to attend. Marina Vader was one such person. So was Ferus Olin and Anakin Skywalker, the two padawans who were allowed to attend with their Masters. Chancellor Palpatine was not pleased. Although he was well respected in the galaxy, one who definitely did not like him was his former apprentice, Count Dooku. But his new apprentice did.

Marina Vader was his new Sith apprentice. She was pure evil inside, but she was great at acting. To the public and other Senators she was the hot girl that worked for him. That was the only problem. She had striking blue eyes and pale brown hair that once was blonde, and a tan from the two suns of Tatooine. But she didn't fall for any of the opposite gender's advances.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention?' Palpatine said through the microphone on the podium. The people all turned to face him and many eyes swivelled to the young teenager standing next to him loyally. 'I would like to celebrate my tenth year in office with you all-'

Ferus Olin didn't care for what the Chancellor had to say. His eyes were drawn to the young woman beside him. Wow. She was so perfect. Something was wrong with that level of perfection, it needed to be.. violated.

_Sithin' Hells! _

Why was he feeling this way? He wasn't Skywalker, he didn't form an attachment to every living thing he saw. No he was the model padawan and always followed the Jedi Code intensely. He felt Siri, his Master squeeze his shoulder, to supposedly calm him.

_Yes calm, clear my mind he thought.._

During his time calming himself down, he missed the Chancellor and his right-hand come over and have a few words. And he did not sense the danger coming.

The silver saber dart flew through the air and headed straight for Marina, Ferus thought she was about to die and tried to warn her but she ignored him.

_Why? He thought. _

**WHOOOSSH!**

At the last minute, Marina expertly dodged the saber dart meant for her. It was widely known Vader was extremely force-sensitive, but never trained. It seemed he did not watch the HoloNet enough.


	2. Chapter 2

A Race Against Time.

Author's Note: I must say I haven't updated in about two weeks.. Also the line Ferus uses 'There's something wrong with that level of perfection.. it needs to be violated' I sorta jacked it from Chuck Bass.

Chapter Two

'Master, you requested my presence?' Marina asked, she was confused. Usually Sidious would just wait till the morning. She gathered it may be about the assassination attempt on her last night, as the attendants of the function were quite worried.

'You understand this little intervention from Dooku will put our plans for the Jedi Order on hold?' Marina nodded and he continued. 'Those meddling _Jedi _will want to put you under their protection and search for the assassin.'

'Isn't Dooku on Geonosis?' she asked, willing him to die.

'I have a plan...' he smirked evilly.

* * *

Marina's Apartment. - The Next Day

'Master Tachi and Padawan Olin have arrived Lady Vader' Captain West announced.

'Greetings Marina.' Siri said.

'Master Siri! I am most glad the council said you should handle this. The longer Dooku is at large, the more havoc he could be making.'

'Marina, with all due respect, I don't think Dooku is behind this attempt on your life.'

'Really? I've seen him.' She paused not wanting to tell Siri why she had seen him. 'The change is immense, couldn't you sense it?'

They continued to debate how Dooku was or was not behind the attempts, until Marina annouced she had to turn in for the night.

Ferus was saddened. Marina had barely acknowledged him. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he did for she deserved better. But on the brightside he would be spending however long with her. Just him and her. He shook his head. **NO! **

'Ferus,' said Siri with a knowing look. It brought old feelings back from when her and Obi-Wan.. Except for, he didn't know if Vader loved him back.

'Master, you said I would be ready for the trials after this mission.. What could possibly postpone entering my name?'

'Ferus, you know the rules about attachments.' she said.

'Yes I know! I'm hardly going to _**marry **_some Chancellor Protegee am I?' he fired back. 'The thing that worries me is with her potential in the force, why wasn't she ever trained?'

'We didn't even pick her up, I'll speak with Master Yoda about this matter if it's bothering you so much.' retiring for the night.

'Thank you Master' as he prepared for bed that night.

* * *

_But he couldn't sleep._

_His dreams were plagued with Marina, her kissing him passionately, her accepting his proposal, her in a white dress - _

_This had to stop. But how? _


	3. Chapter 3

A Race Against Time

Author's Note: I don't have ANY reviews :(

Chapter 3

'So Ferus, how is being a Jedi for you?' Marina asked as soon as we go onto the transport to Marina's adopted home planet.

'Well, I'm not sure if this is the right path for me, I've been contemplating on if I should leave the Order after my Knighting..' he finished awkwardly. 'Why is Hapes your adopted home?' he had been itching to ask her about that.

Marina shifted in her seat.

_**Sith! It's probably a sensitve topic! **_Ferus thought.

She would not think about all the bad things that happened on _that _day, before she left. The pain seemed fresh even though it had been over sixteen years ago.

'I've never told anyone about my roots before.' Marina started.

She stared into his eyes just to see if she should trust him or not. He was a Jedi, and they were scum – but if he planned on leaving then there was hope for him.

'I'm originally from Tatooine and myself, my mother and my brother were slaves working for Gardulla the Hutt, until one day I get sold. I was two. I guess I grew up in between Corellia and Hapes.'

_**I guess I'm earning her trust, if she trusted me enough to tell me about her upbringing. I'm slowly breaking through.. she was so cold to him in their previous meetings **_Ferus thought.

Why the Sith did I tell him about that? She thought to herself..


End file.
